Percival
Percival is a recurring character of ''Zenith Across Worlds''; he was first introduced in Training. His real name is Takeru Aoki (丈塁青木, Aoki Takeru). He is the younger identical twin brother of GlassChroma. An avid player of Zenith: Across Worlds before he was trapped within it, he selected Assassin as his class and is currently level 14. Appearance The same height as his brother, Percival is described to have a seemingly average body type. As many characters note, however, his movements and attacks are very rapid and deft, suggesting otherwise. With light green eyes and a emerald taper-fade Mohawk hairstyle, because of their identical sibling relationship, Percival and Glass are at times indistinguishable due to their similar clothing styles and identical facial features. In his appearances in Volume 1, Percival's standard outfit consists of a black shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. Short-sleeved, his shirt is secured by multiple silver and black straps that latch around his torso and neck. Each of his sleeves have a buckle that attach to his elbow-length gloves with similar straps. On the top of his boots are two small armored foot guards that enclose at the back of his ankles, while from it, is a small blade that protrudes out diagonal to his foot. To top off his outfit, he has a black cloak with silver buttons that can conceal his torso and upper thighs when needed. Background In Training, it was revealed that Percival, or known in real life as Takeru, is identical twin brother of Yuu (GlassChroma). Due to their parent's divorce, Takeru and Yuu were separated; Takeru was to live with their dad, Yuu with their mom. To share a connection with one another after the separation, Takeru had shown his brother ZAW and they, with Rayde, were temporarily on the same team in the alpha run of the game. Equipment and Abilities Weapons * Mirage Viper: A black military style kama with a titanium steel blade that can detach in two, allowing him to use his weapon as a whip. * Steel Vipers: Two armor ankle guards worn around the top of his ankles; connecting to the back of the guards are to steel blades. Abilities * Melee - Nimble Strikes: Three light jabs aimed at the neck and lower torso. * Dash - Faded Memory: The user fades in and out of thin air, teleporting to their desired location. * Attack - Toxic Edge: The blade of the weapon takes on a green aura that when activated will poisoning any living thing it makes contact with for a short duration of time. * Defend - Hidden Cloak: Percival's Cloak morphs into a stronger, flexible and more durable material that allows him to shield himself. * Special - Damaged Soul: Activated only when Percival takes damage, he teleports to a short distance away from where he was originally damage. The max amount of times he can do this (Max Count) is nine. Relationships GlassChroma Percival shares a friendly sibling relationship with his older brother, GlassChroma. Being identical twins, they spent much of their time together until their parents separated from each other, and separated the two brothers. Through ZAW's online capabilities, they were able to spend time together once again. After they were both inserted into the game, they continue to maintain contact. Now older, while they often bicker or make snide remarks directed toward the other, each of the brothers seem to enjoy the other's company. Having started the game at around the same time, Percival and Glass maintain a competition of sorts amongst themselves, and often try to best the other in skill. Quotes * "Cute, you think that I would actually let you heal? Any last words?" * "You four were quite the challenge, I'll give you that. But, unfortunately, not challenging enough. Any last words?" * "Tell Rayde I'm coming for her next." * "That depends. How long are you going to keep playing along?" * "Took you long enough." Trivia * His favorite color is green. * He is right-handed. * Percival made the use of a different subclass in the alpha run of the game (defense) before transitioning to the stealth subclass in the beta. * Although there seems to be only good relations between Rayde, Glass, and Percival, the reason for their breaking up of their alpha team is still unknown. * Mika could not tell him and Glass apart in Training, and had to be told specifically all the details and facts by Shadow, Ryano and Rayde before she would realize. * It seems like Rayde and more so Shadow hold a slight grudge against him for what he did during their first meeting in the beta. Navigation Category:Alpha Tester Category:Beta Tester Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Zenith's Guardians Category:Characters